Sakura y el torneo de futbol
by AzulcremaAmericanista
Summary: Sakura asiste al torneo de fut con sus compañeros de clase, donde tambien van Toya y Yukito, este ultimo es la principal razon por la que Sakura quiere ir


Bueno, a diferencia de mi primer historia (Buscando al rival mas fuerte) este es un fic corto, consta de tres capitulos y es una historia de sakura card captor, disculpen si no capto bien a los personajes pero hace mucho que no veo esta hermosa serie y apenas la he vuelto a ver, por lo que esta historia se situa despues de que aparece meilin li, osea despues de la carrera en el capitulo creo que 21, tambien les avjso que aqui no aparece ninguna carta clow, ahora comencemos

Sakura se levanta esta mañana porque se realizara el torneo de futbol en su escuela, se cambia rapido para poder asistir

Kero: ¿A donde vas Sakura?

Sakura: Ire al torneo de futbol de mi escuela, me he inscrito y quiero ganar el torneo

Kero: Vaya, espero que tengas suerte

Sakura: ¡Yo tambien!, y lo mejor de todo es que ira Yukito...

(Sakura baja las ya con su uniforme puesto para poder ir al torneo, en la cocina se encuentra su padre)

Padre: Hola Sakura

Sakura: Hola papa, hoy no tienes clases verdad

Padre: No, mis alumnos tambien jugaran en ese torneo solo que en otra categoria

Sakura: Vaya, por cierto ¿donde esta Toya?

Padre: Ya se fue con Yukito al torneo

Sakura: ¿Queeee?

(Sakura mira el reloj y son las 9:30)

Sakura: ¡EL TORNEO EMPEZABA A LAS 9!

Padre: Bueno si quieres te...

Sakura: ¡Disculpa no tenvo tiempo!

(Sakura se quita sus zapatos de futbol y se pone sus zapatos patines y sale muy apurada a las canchas)

Padre: puedo llevar...

Sakura (pensando): Que lastima, yo queria llegar a las canchas con Yukito, pero bueno (suspira) oh vaya ya son las 9:45 debo llegar rapido

(Sakura llega a las canchas, donde en la entrada encuentra a su gran amiga Tomoyo)

Tomoyo: Hola Sakura

Sakura: ¡Rapido Tomoyo, donde estan los del salon!

Tomoyo: Ah si, el torneo se retraso para las 10

Sakura: Hay que bueno... (suspira)

(En eso llega sorpresivamente Yukito)

Yukito: ¡Hola Sakura!

Sakura: Ah... hola Yukito

Yukito: Me dijo Toya que tu estaras tambien en el torneo de futbol ¿eres buena jugando?

Sakura: ¡Si!, por cierto donde esta mi hermano

Yukito: Esta entrenando, falta poco para su partido

Sakura: ¿Tu no te inscribiste?

Yukito: Si, pero sere suplente y no creo poder entrar a jugar

Sakura Ah, por eso traes ropa normal

Yukito: Si, aunque de hecho en esta mochila tengo mi uniforme deportivo en caso de que lo nesesite

Sakura (pensando): Ahi, yo queria ver a Yukito con su uniforme deportivo, pero bueno, quiza entre de cambio

(En eso suenan unas bocinas)

Bocina: ATENCION A TODOS LOS QUE CONFORMAN LA CATEGORIA JUVENIL VARONIL, PRESENTARSE EN LA CANCHA 5

Yukito: Bueno, creo que tengo que ir con el equipo ¿Quieren venir?

Sakura: Claro, creo que mi partido empieza mas tarde, vamos Tomoyo

Tomoyo: Claro Sakura

(Los tres se dirigen a la cancha, pero en el camino hay una tienda donde se detienen)

Yukito: ¿No quieren una bebida?

Sakura: Creo que no traje dinero

Yukito: No se preocupen, yo las pago, no hay problema

Sakura: Bueno... yo quiero uno de fresa

Tomoyo: A mi me das uno de uva

Yukito: Bueno, dejen pedirlas

(En eso va pasando Shaoran y se le queda viendo a Sakura)

Sakura: Eh... ¡Es Li!

Shaoran: No me digas que tambien te inscribiste en el torneo

Sakura: Pues si...

(En eso viene corriendo Meilin)

Meilin: ¡Shaoran!

Shaoran: No puede ser...

Meilin: Oye tu niña, desde ahora te aviso que sin importar que estemos en la misma categoria me vas a ganar

Sakura: Pero yo no dije nada...

Meilin: ¡No te dejare que anotes ningun gol

Sakura (pensando): Creo que no fue buena idea venir

(En eso llega Yukito con las bebidas)

Yukito: Aqui estan chicas

Sakura: ¡Gracias!

(Shaoran se sonroja mucho al ver a Yukito)

Yukito: Hola ¿quieres una bebida tambien?

Shaoran: Eh... quiero una de Limon

Yukito: ¿Tu no quieres nada? (refiriendose a Meilin)

Meilin: No

(Yukito le compra la bebida a Shaoran, de inmediato sale corriendo y Meilin corre tras de el)

Yukito: Bueno vamonos rapido que el partido va a empezar

(Llegan rapido a la cancha, donde esta Toya)

Yukito: Hola Toya

Toya: Vaya, veo que trajiste al pequeño monstruito

(Sakura de inmediato pisa a Toya)

Sakura: ¡No me llames asi!

Yukito: Oye mira, creo que ya se esta alineando el equipo

Toya: Si, creo que deberias ir a cambiarte, el entrenador me dijo que entraras de cambio

Yukito: Voy de inmediato

(Yukito corre muy apresurado a los baños)

Sakura: Oye Tomoyo, ¿tu no te inscribiste verdad?

Tomoyo: No, yo no se jugar muy bien

Sakura: Bueno, creo que sera dificil jugar con Meilin

Tomoyo: ¡Lo bueno es que podre grabarte jugando!

Sakura: Ahi...

(En eso Yukito sale del baño con su uniforme puesto, por lo que Sakura queda muy enamprada)

Sakura: Yukitoooo

Yukito: Adios chicas tengo que ir a prepararme

Sakura: Vamos Tomoyo, quiero ver jugar a Yukito

Tomoyo: Pues vamos

(Las chicas corren muy apresuradas a los asientos donde se encuentran jugando Toya y Yukito)

CONTINUARA


End file.
